


Endevour x Shrek

by laurebolt



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Endevour fucks Shrek, F/M, M/M, Multi, Punishment, big ass dildo, kami Is a caring boyfriend, midnigt ain’t taking an any of their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurebolt/pseuds/laurebolt
Summary: I’m so sorry for this but it had to be done





	Endevour x Shrek

No ones pov:

Shrek and Endevour were at Endevours house as normal except something was different this time there was this comforting tension in the room. They realised that they were holding each others hands looked down and quickly let go. They sat there in shock. 

Shreks pov: 

Was it weird I kind of wanted to do more I looked at him and he looked at me back. We slowly got closer together and we both proceeded to close the gap sealing it with a kiss. He grabbed my neck roughening up the kiss making it even more intense. 

Endevours pov:

Things were becoming so much more steamy by the second. God Shrek was so hot I slowly grinded onto his ever so growing erection making me get even more excited with every thrust. 

No ones pov:

The two men were clearly very excited with the growing bulges in their pants. They both took their jeans and underwear off stripping completely naked. 

Shreks pov:

We were both naked god his body just made me want to do so many things to him. I looked at him he nodded to me giving the assurance he was ready for this. I grabbed the lube that was in his bedside table and lathered a good amount onto my incredible boner. He gave me the okay to start. I slowly inserted myself into him making him let out a small moan. I was being gentle to let him get used to the feeling and got faster ever so slightly as we went on. 

Endevours pov: 

The feeling of Shrek being inside of me was so hot and was one of the best feelings I've had in a long time. This was better than I could ever imagine it to be. He found my sweet spot I couldn't hold it in any longer I let out a bunch of sweet moans whilst saying his name seductively. He was also letting moans escape his soft lips. "I'm gonna cum" he let himself fill me up and he slowly slid out of me. He finished me off by giving me the sweetest blowjob I've ever received and I let out a huge load into his mouth. He swallowed it and I thought that was the hottest thing ever. We led back exhausted but so pleased. We both fell asleep naked but it felt amazing.

No ones pov:  
They both woke up and they forgot to clean up last night. They realised what they done and just stared at each other. 

Shreks pov:

"So... last night." Endevour said to him hesitantly. Yeah um.. do you want to forget it ever happened or? "No no I don't want to forget it happened but maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about whatever this is okay?"   
"Yeah uh okay sure.." 

Shrek then left the Todoroki house hold.

Timeskip a few months  
Shrek and Endevour had continued their little fuck nights until one night. 

At the dorms in the common room:

"Hello and welcome to hero news oh we sure have a story for you tonight. We recently heard some rumours that number 1 hero Endevour has been in the middle of a cheating scandal."   
"Uhhh Shouto. I think you should come see this." Midoriya called for him.   
"What is it? Oh my god.." Todoroki looked at the tv in horror as he read the words on the screen 'new evidence proves Endevour and Shrek have been having a sex filled relationship  for months'   
Todoroki continued to listen to the women on tv talk about all the evidence they have and how his father is part of a sex scandal with Shrek.   
"I've had enough of listening to this I'm gonna go." He said as he left to go back to his dorm room.   
"I'll go check on him" Kaminari said as he left to go check on his boyfriend. 

"Shou. Can I come in?" Kaminari said in a quiet voice so he didn't startle him.   
"Denki is that you?"   
"Yes it's me I'm here to check up on you."   
"Okay.. come on in then"  
Kaminari sat down next to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug.   
"I know this is a lot to take in but I'm here for you.. I'm not sure what's going to happen to your dad now but I'm not gonna leave your side ya know"  
"I'm just suprised? I don't know how to feel about all this.. my dad has been fucking Shrek for the past 3 months and I'm only now hearing about it? They're also both married."   
Kaminari continued to cuddle Todoroki in his arms until he drifted off to sleep. 

~meanwhile at the Todoroki household~ 

"Dad... what is this?" Fuyumi called out from the living room.   
"What do you me- oh no"   
Endevour rushes into the kitchen and sails shrek's number.   
"Have you seen the hero news?"   
"No why? Are you okay enj?"   
"Don't you dare call me that at a time like this go look at the goddamn news and then call me back!" He hung up the phone.  
"I'm going to go to the shop for a moment I'll be back later.." Fuyumi said worried on what's going to happen now that this information is out about her father.   
"Fine whatever."   
Phone ringing**  
"Great so I'm guessing you went and seen it now?"   
"How dare you sleep with my husband"   
Oh shit is Fiona he thought.  
"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong number" he tried to change his voice hoping it would work.  
"Did you really think that would work on me? You little lying cheat. I bet it was you who blackmailed my husband into doing stuff with you. You've never been a hero to me and you definitely are not now!" She hung up. 

~next day~ 

Knock on the door**  
"Ugh what could people possibly want at this hour" Endevour groaned.  
He opened the door to have a tied up Shrek thrown on the floor by his feet.   
"I'm here to punish you both since you want to be little sluts"   
"Midnight I really don't want to be dealing with this at this point in the morning can you please leave"   
She shoved a gag into his mouth and grabbed his face.   
"Don't you dare speak to me like that after all the bad you've done. You don't want to make your punishment worse do you?"   
Endevour shook his head.   
"So you're gonna be a good little boy for mommy yeah?"   
He nodded in agreement not wanting to dig himself a bigger hole.   
"Good because I brought a few toys along with me that I think you'll like. Now get up! The both of you I don't have all day!"   
Both Shrek and Endevour stood up reluctantly whilst midnight attached a huge dildo to her strapon.   
"Bend over both of you now"   
Both did as they were told and looked at each other with regret.   
"Hm I think I'm gonna punish you first."   
Midnight lined up with Shrek's already stretched out asshole and slammed into him. Shrek let out a scream as she did so she shoved a gag in his mouth.   
"Oi you come here don't think you're off the hook"   
She removed the gag from Endevour's mouth and pushed him down.   
"Suck his dick since you enjoy doing it so much!" She forced his head onto Shrek's growing erection.   
"You're not going deep enough! Take all of it in" she slammed his head taking his cock all the way in.  
Shrek looks like he's gonna Burst. Either from pleasure or embarrassment.   
Midnight slammed into him one more time before pulling out and shoving it down Endevour's throat.   
"Good now lay down!"   
She lined up with Endevour and started to pound into him.   
"Please.. please Miss Midnight slow down.. it hurts."   
"Awh is the number 1 hero in pain from having his ass pounded into oblivion? Well maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to fuck Shrek."   
She continued to go in and out of Endevour whilst slapping Shrek's bare ass.   
After a few more thrusts she finally pulled out of Endevour and gripped both men by their hair.   
"Now you two are going to behave and if I hear anything else about a sex scandal between you two I'm gonna come over here and punish you again Is that clear?" She removed the gag from shreks mouth.   
"Yes Miss Midnight" they said in unison.   
She then dragged Shrek out and left the Todoroki house hold.


End file.
